Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method for controlling at least one component of a motor vehicle and a motor vehicle having a control apparatus which is set up/programmed to carry out this method.
German patent document DE 10 2011 013 777 A1 discusses a motor vehicle having at least two illuminants arranged in the interior of the motor vehicle, the light color of which being adjustable. A sensor device records measuring data. Audio data is included in this measuring data, the audio data being able to be measured and displayed by means of a microphone installed in the interior of the motor vehicle. A control device evaluates the recorded measuring data by means of an evaluation unit. The control device adjusts the light color of the at least two illuminants separately depending on the evaluation.
German patent document DE 2013 016 817 A1 discusses an internal lighting system for an interior of a vehicle. This comprises one or more light sources. A first sensor means records an illumination strength and a color temperature of a surrounding light that shines into the interior from outside the vehicle. A second sensor records an illumination strength and a color temperature in the interior of the vehicle. A control means serves to control the illumination strength and the color temperature of the light sources depending on the two recorded illumination strengths and color temperatures.
German patent document DE 10 2013 011 188 A1 describes a motor vehicle having at least two illuminants distributed in the interior of the motor vehicle whose light color can be adjusted. A sensor device enables the recording of measuring data. These measuring data are analyzed by an analysis unit arranged in a control apparatus. The control apparatus adjusts the light color of the at least two illuminants depending on the evaluation of the evaluation unit. Color information about a graphic depiction can be detected as measuring data, the depiction being reproduced on a display installed in the motor vehicle.
German patent document DE 196 00 938 A1 discusses a vehicle state monitoring device for motor vehicles. Behavior parameters are recorded by the monitoring device, which relate to a yaw or lateral movement of the motor vehicle, and are compared to a reference behavior parameter. A lateral deviation behavior magnitude is determined on the basis of the behavior parameter, the reference behavior parameter and the vehicle speed, on the basis of which lateral deviation behavior magnitude it is, in turn, decided whether or not the vehicle state of the driver is normal. In case of the latter, several warnings, such as an acoustic buzzer and a warning lamp, for example, can be activated.
German patent document DE 10 2004 034 748 A1 discusses a driver assistance system for recognizing fatigue and/or assessing attentiveness. A possible fatigue of the driver is here ascertained by determining the necessary amount of correction procedures in order to set a desired driving direction.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to an improved method and a device for carrying out this method, by means of which the driving behavior of the driver of a motor vehicle, in particular, various aspects relevant to safety, can be influenced.
The basic idea of the invention is thus to influence the driving behavior of the driver of a motor vehicle to the effect that the driving profile of the motor vehicle approaches a predetermined reference driving profile in the sense of a regulation mechanism in which the driver is included. In this way, for example, in the event of occurrences of fatigue of the driver, unfavorable or undesirable driving behavior of the driver, in particular in terms of safety aspects, can be prevented or these can be at least counteracted.
To do so, in the method according to the invention, at least two components of the motor vehicle, by means of which components the driving behavior of a driver of the motor vehicle can be influenced, are controlled in combination and depending on the result of a comparison of a current driving profile of the motor vehicle with a stored reference driving profile. To determine the current driving profile, at least one sensor is used by means of which a measured variable of the driving profile characterizing the driving profile can be established. This measured variable can, for example, be a current steering angle of the motor vehicle, which is set by the driver and can be measured by means of a steering angle sensor.
Because the actual current driving profile of the motor vehicle depends on the driving behavior of the driver, the comparison permits conclusions about the current driving behavior of the driver. If the stored reference driving profile corresponds to a desirable, ideal driving behavior of the driver and if the comparison shows a determined deviation of the current, actual driving profile from the reference driving profile, then it can be concluded from this, for example, that occurrences of fatigue are noticeable with the driver. As a result of corresponding control of the component, this can be counteracted. If the controllable component is, for example, an interior illumination of the interior of the motor vehicle, then the interior illumination can be used to counteract the fatigue of the driver. To do so, the light color, for example, of the interior illumination can be chosen in such a way that this is perceived by the driver as a warning signal against imminent fatigue or fatigue that has already emerged. In addition, fresh air can be blown into the interior of the motor vehicle by means of the air-conditioning system. The two measures in combination counteract occurrences of fatigue of the motor vehicle particularly effectively. As a result, the driver can correspondingly adjust his driving behavior, whereby the driving profile of the motor vehicle is changed in turn, and indeed ideally to the effect that its deviation from the stored reference driving profile decreases.
In the method according to the invention for controlling at least two components of a motor vehicle, a current driving profile of the motor vehicle is determined by using at least one sensor present in the motor vehicle. Subsequently, the driving profile established is compared to at least one stored reference profile. Depending on the result of this comparison, the at least two components are simultaneously controlled.
In a preferred embodiment, the at least one measured variable can be influenced by a driver during the driving operation of the motor vehicle. This ensures the driver is part of the regulation mechanism described above, such that the actual driving profile of the motor vehicle is extensively adjusted to the stored reference profile, in the ideal case even completely adjusted, by adjusting the driving behavior of the driver.
Particularly preferably, the at least two components are two different comfort systems of the motor vehicle or are each a part of two different comfort systems. It is clear that three or more components can also be controlled in an advantageous development of the method according to the invention, wherein each component can be an individual comfort system of the motor vehicle. An air-conditioning system for blowing air-conditioned and tempered fresh air into the vehicle interior, an air-balance system for ionizing the fresh air, an entertainment system having an audio system for playing music in the vehicle interior and an interior illumination provided in the vehicle interior, in particular, can come into consideration as such comfort systems. As a result of the interaction of at least two of the comfort systems mentioned above, the fatigue of the driver can be counteracted particularly effectively.
In a further preferred embodiment, a degree of fatigue of the driver is determined by the comparison of the established driving profile with the reference driving profile. This can preferably occur in such a way that a current driving profile value is allocated to the actual current driving profile as part of the method according to the invention. In a corresponding manner, a reference driving profile value can be allocated to the stored reference driving profile. As a result of the comparison of the two values, i.e., of the driving profile value and the reference driving profile value, in particular as a result of a simple subtraction, the degree of fatigue of the driver can be defined and ascertained.
Particularly preferably, the at least two components are formed in such a way that the degree of fatigue of the driver can be progressively reduced by the at least two components. This means that the fatigue of the driver can be counteracted with higher effectiveness than with individual consideration of the at least two components as a result of the combined interaction of two components because of emerging synergy effects.
In a further preferred embodiment, the driving profile comprises at least one measured variable that can be determined by the sensor. In particular, the speed of the motor vehicle, which can be measured by means of a speed sensor, and a steering angle of the motor vehicle, which can be set by the driver by means of the steering wheel and can be determined by means of a steering angle sensor, can be considered as measured variables. Additional measured variables can include a longitudinal acceleration and a lateral acceleration of the motor vehicle, which can be measured by an acceleration sensor formed as a longitudinal acceleration sensor or lateral acceleration sensor.
In a further preferred embodiment, the at least one sensor and the at least one component communicate with a control apparatus provided in the motor vehicle via a common fieldbus, the method according to the invention is carried out in the control apparatus. This enables the method according to the invention to be carried out by means of the equipment in the motor vehicle, the equipment typically being already present in mass production. The provision of additional components for carrying out the method can thus be avoided in this variant. Significant additional costs in the production of the motor vehicle can thus be extensively avoided. The communication connection can preferably take place with the aid of a fieldbus provided in the motor vehicle, in particular a CAN or LIN bus.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a motor vehicle having a control apparatus and at least two components that can be controlled by this control apparatus. Additionally, the motor vehicle comprises at least one sensor for determining a current driving profile of the motor vehicle. According to the invention, the control apparatus is set up/programmed to carry out the method described above.
Further important features and advantages of the invention result from the drawing and the corresponding description of the figures by means of the drawing.
It is understood that the features that are named above and are still to be illustrated below are not only able to be used in the respectively specified combination, but also in other combinations or individually, without exceeding the scope of the present invention.
Preferred exemplary embodiments of the invention are depicted in the drawing and are explained in more detail in the description below.